When Did I Have a Daughter?
by Fragmented Mind
Summary: When Itachi died, he left behind his daughter who Sasuke had taken as his own by default and became her father. It was because of his daughter that he found himself her mother. Who would've thought? SasxOC
1. Regrets

**AN: **This is my first story, so please don't kill me if it's not good :( Anyway, please enjoy :)

**Legend:** "Talking" _'Thinking'__**Dream/Flashback**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto :]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One~<strong>

* * *

><p>Losing his team was the hardest thing that Sasuke Uchiha could ever do, but it was ever so necessary. The group was dragging them behind, so he booked them in a hotel room, and left the place in the middle of the night. Now it was a year later, and he had never seen them since. Though there were advantages of giving the slip to his old Team Taka, there were also disadvantages. Although he wouldn't ever admit it, even to himself, the members of the team grew on him.<p>

There was Karin, annoying (So like Sakura) and having absolutely no skills at all besides her natural born sensing chakra talent, was the one who supported him. He didn't know it, but if it wasn't for her support, there would've been a fifty-fifty chance that he would have quit his ambition.

Secondly, there was Suigetsu. He was stupid and dumber than Naruto, per say, and a weirdo with his water like body, but he was a person that Sasuke could almost count as a friend... almost. Suigetsu and him made a great team, and the water boy was willing to sacrifice himself in more than one ways for Sasuke.

Lastly, there was Jugo, the monstrously large young man who was more like a younger brother to Sasuke. He looks up to the Uchiha like no other, and that had definitely affected the Sharingan user in a strange but positive way.

Needless to say, the entire team looked up to Sasuke, and to step away from them and run, not a lot of people could be so cold-hearted to do to a group of people that would do anything, including giving up their life for him. But he did it, Sasuke Uchiha did it and it was as easy as swallowing a grape, for real. Although it passes smoothly, like the round fruit down into a mouth, it leaves your throat throbbing and hurting for a while. And just that pain, Sasuke's regret eventually passed away, though there were times that he regrets it whole-heartedly. Like today, for example.

Normally, running away from hunter-nins wouldn't be so difficult, but after a whole day of training non-stop and to his limit, Sasuke wasn't too into it. He had used the last of his chakra and had no will or energy to kill the bastards the Leaf sent. Deciding to go to the market to buy some fruit was a mistake, least to say, for the youngest living Uchiha had bumped into the missing-nins on the way.

At first he didn't realize there was anybody suspicious around; the exhaustion made it hard for him to detect unusual chakras. Later on though, Sasuke became skeptical that the couple on vacation had just happened to be going where ever he was going, and confronted them. That, was the stupid move because that started the chase between nin and missing nin. And now, the onyx eyed seventeen year old was wondering absentmindedly of how his team would back him up if they were here now.

Suigetsu, stubborn and dense, would jump headfirst into a fight with them to distract the people. Jugo would stay behind a little while into the running to help out Suigetsu (As he usually like to play around with nins and underestimate them, ultimately nearly ending his life) while Karin would sense all of their chakras and pick out the best hiding place in a hundred mile radius. Suigetsu and Jugo would eventually find that place by sundown and they'd settle for the day in a nearby inn.

_That's what I'll do, _Sasuke thought as soon as he realized he lost the hunter-nins. _There should be an inn in a village packed with tourists like this. _And so there was.

**AN: **I know it's not to much of a beginning, but I promise the next chapter will be a heck lot better! :D Thank you for reading :)


	2. Flirty Lady

**AN: **Second chapter! Yays! I can't wait till summer break, can you? When it comes, that means that I get more free time to work on this story! :D

**Thanks to: Cutiedust- **First reviewer! Congrats and thank you for reading and reviewing! :D

**Legend:** "Talking" _'Thinking' __**Dream/Flashback**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto... I know it because if I did, I'd be a middle aged man sitting at my desk creating the next issue now! :D

**Chapter Two~**

The inn wasn't much. It was small and comfortable looking, but Sasuke wasn't staying in it for the comfort; he was a runaway criminal. And although he was a dirty, bleeding, runaway criminal, his physical features still stayed, and that was what annoyed him the most. He didn't need looks to take revenge on the Village Hidden in the Leaves, but it did lean things to his advantage.

"May I help you?" The woman at the desk asked lazily. It didn't bother the Uchiha, but somewhere in the back of his mind, Sasuke_ silently commented on the lack of service._

"I need a room." Sasuke's voice was enough for the lady to snap out of her zone enough to look up at him. When she did, her eyes widened. Although the seventeen year old tried not to notice while he looked away towards the wall, he couldn't help catching the small movements of the woman's eyelids, fluttering alive and above.

"O-of course, sir," she said. Quickly shuffling through a stack of papers, she dropped some sheets of it. With his quick reflexes, Sasuke caught them all and handed it to her.

"Be more careful next time," he said. Those five words were enough to cause the woman to blush and clear her throat.

"Of course, sir," she repeated. Taking a few out of the pile of papers, she handed it to him and waited for him to finish filling out the forms. "So," she started. "Are you here with anyone?" He didn't answer. "If you want, I could show you around the village, seeing as you aren't from around here." Still no reply. The lady cleared her throat again and wrote something down in a ripped paper. "Here's my number and the time I get off shift," she said, looking down at the table, still red. "I-if you like, we could probably go out some... time?" As the woman looked up, she saw no one around. On the desk was a filled out form and some money. Sighing, she sat down in defeat. He was a hard one to get.

Slyly looking around to room to see if anyone noticed, she took out a piece of blank paper and started copying the information down. She could get fired for this, but she wouldn't care the slightest. In the line asking for his name, the mysterious man had written down in a neat handwriting, Sasuke. _No last name? _She wondered. _How queer_... and she never wondered further than that as her thoughts were plagued by the young man with dark hair tinted blue.

* * *

><p>Time were tough these days. They asked for more information than they did just years ago for security reasons. This town was highly guarded too, Sasuke noticed. He was lucky that the samurai standing guard didn't take notice to his masked chakra.<p>

Laying down on his bed (Because he was too cool to plop =P), Sasuke covered his eyes with his hands. These eyes that was not his, they were tiring him out. They throbbed from the over usage during his training just hours ago. Sure, his eyes-his brother's eyes, were eternal, but that didn't keep them from hurting. His vision was twenty-twenty and sharp as a hawk's. When he opened his eyes again, he realized just how bad his vision was. before. He was lucky that his fight with Itachi didn't wipe out his entire vision.

"Knock knock!" He heard. Recognizing the voice, he knew it was that's lady again. What was she doing here? Sasuke then scoffed. Oh yeah, whatever all the other woman that crossed paths with him wanted. And they said men were perverted. "I know you're in there, I want to introduce myself!" She said, giggling.

Silently, Sasuke made his way to the door. Might as well get rid of her soon as possible so she doesn't bother him during his well needed rest. As he walked slowly, dragging his feet to the wooden door (And possible doom for the girl), he ignored all the giggling and flirting coming from the other side of the oak slab.

"Hello," she said in a seductive tone while flipping her curly light brown hair. Sasuke noticed the first four buttons of her blouse was unbuttoned, showing her cleavage and some of her bra. It wasn't really necessary in the first place. When you're wearing a thin white shirt and black lacy undergarments, everyone can see your bra. The woman's hot pink skirt was also hiking up her thigh, showing off her matching black panties. "My name is Ashikaga Kayo**[1]**, and I believe you're Sasuke?" Not even waiting for an answer, the girl went on, stepping forward as she spoke.

"That's a really nice name, _Sasuke_," she said, stretching out his name with a husky voice. Suddenly, she tripped on nothing, flinging herself forward at the Uchiha. Kayo then giggle. "You're so sweet, catching me like that." She took a deep breath. "And you smell amazing too..." _This is the most stupid flirting I've ever seen, _Sasuke thought. Kayo tightened her embrace and the young man placed a hand on the back of her neck. She giggled again. "You know, there's a bed right over there, no need to wait-" Never getting to finish her sentence, she was knocked out cold by a hit on the pressure point in the crook of her neck. Sasuke scoffed (Because snorting isn't what he does).

"Pathetic," he said, pushing the woman out of his room by his foot. She was heavier than she looked, so he kicked her. It made a loud smack on her hips. _Well... that's going to bruise, _he thought.

**AN: **Alrighty! It's finished! Leave a review please! :)

**[1] Remember people, last names first in Japan :)**


	3. Farewell

**AN: **So, here's chapter three! Please, enjoy :)

**Legend:** "Talking" _'Thinking' __**Dream/Flashback**_

**Disclaimer: **There is nothing worse than admitting that I don't own this anime... so I won't :)

**Chapter Three~**

It was morning, early morning. Every ninja has a code to sleep late and wake up early, which was probably very unfortunate for some... (If you know what I mean :) ) but not to the almighty Sasuke.

First thing he did, was take a cold shower to wake himself up and to rid himself of the dirt and grime on his body... and some dried blood. They weren't his of course.

Changing back to his same clothes, the Uchiha headed down the stairs and into the dining area. Only two tables were occupied, so the seventeen year old was free to chose from many seats. He decided to sit in the very corner where there is a good view of everybody. A ninja must never be too low on guard, so he sat with his back facing the corner of the wall.

Sasuke sipped his tea and watched the room, while half in thought. It wasn't too hard to spot a young girl running up to him, though he was taken by surprise when the girl jumped on top of him. Being as stuck in the corner as he was, and trying not to damage anything so no more money comes out of his pockets, he wasn't really able to dodge the little girl. Besides, what harm could she do?

"Daddy! You came back! You came back!" She cried out happily. An eyebrow twitched as the seventeen year old tried to pry the dark haired girl off of himself. "Baa-san, Jii-san, look! Look! It's Tou-san!" She exclaimed.

"Kazuko, are you sure it's him?" A woman called from somewhere in the kitchen. "We haven't seen him in a long time, I'm sure that you must be mistaken!" The girl named Kazuko giggled.

"Nope, it's daddy, for sure!" She said. "Did you cut your hair daddy? And why is the two lines on your face shorter now?" Sasuke could feel an eye twitch. Did she have to mention the stress lines on his face? Wait, stress lines... did Itachi have-

"Oh, Kazuko, let go this instant!" An old woman said. She then turned to Sasuke and smiled sadly.

"I apologize, her father has been gone for about a year now, but she won't believe it," she said. The old woman then took a closer look at the Uchiha. "Actually, she's right, you do look like him... you wouldn't happen to be related, would you?" Sasuke shrugged. What he heard next shocked him to no end. "Itachi, that's her father's name. He said that he has a brother, Sasuke, I think his name was." Said man looked up at the old woman. Seriously?

* * *

><p>When Sasuke walked into the inn, he had nothing more than his katana and his clothes. Now, he was leaving the inn carrying a bag of clothing for toddlers, a bag for food, a bag full of papers and books, and lugging behind a four year old. Funny how one night could change your pride in yourself, eh?<p>

"Oh, I love you dear, and you know that," the baa-san said, tearing up. The old man placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort his wife.

"Don't worry, Kazuko is in safe hands now, we can trust Sasuke-san like Itachi trusted us," he said.

"But I can't help it!" Baa-san sobbed. "She grows up so fast! Four years of living with us, and now she leaves! Kazuko-chan, come here and give your baa-san a hug and kiss goodbye!" She called.

"I'll miss you, baa-san," the little girl said, also teary eyed and hugging her guardian for the past four years. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke called back to the group of family farewells.

"I don't have all day, you know, I have places to go!" He said loudly. Kazuko, with as much force as she could muster, yelled back.

"Would you wait, you little stoic-pants!" It was a funny scene to see, as Sasuke was restraining from hurting the four year old bad enough to send her to the hospital. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke turned and walked away from the scene. Now would be a bad time for anyone who knows him to greet him. Suddenly, a hand held him still. As old as the old man is, his strength was still there.

"You best take care of our little Kazuko, because if you don't, I promise you, bad things will happen," he said. Sasuke raised a brow.

"Is that a threat, old geezer?" The man grinned big and brightly, goofy too, like Naruto's.

"Nope, it's called karma!" He stated stupidly. Sasuke would sweat drop, but he was too cool, so instead, he just looked at the grandfather monotonically. Jiro, as he is called, nudged the Uchiha in the ribs. "Come on, that negative attitude won't do well for our little Kazuko, lighten up!" Pulling at his cheeks, Jiro tried to make him smile. "Just a little grin, for your old grandpa!" Sasuke grabbed the old man's arms and pulled his hands from his cheeks, then turned the man around and pushed him roughly towards the old lady and toddler who are still hugging. He ended up with his arms around the sobbing duo, and then the sobbing duo became a sobbing trio.

"I'll miss you, I will!" Kazuko wailed.

"I'll miss you too!" Jiro cried back. "No! I already miss you!" Sasuke scoffed. _Pathetic... _he thought. _Absolutely pa-_

Without his wanting to, Sasuke was pulled into the hug and found his shirt soaked and wet. Oh Kami...

**AN: **REVIEW! PLEASE!

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Future Author

**AN: **I'm doing this to distract myself from something horrible that happened... I'm so sad :(

**Legend:** "Talking" _'Thinking'__**Dream/Flashback**_

**Disclaimer: **I learned how to tie a tie! I just didn't learn how to take over the Naruto industries...

**Chapter Four~**

"Where are we going?" The four year old asked her uncle. "Are we going to see tou-san?" At the mention of his brother, Sasuke flinched. How was he going to break the news that her father was dead? And how was she going to explain that he was going in search of Konoha's leaf nins to kill them? "Are we there yet?" She asked. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the girl's arms and swung her around until she was on his back, giggling and excited. "That was fun, ji-san, can we doing that again?" Kazuko asked.

"No," the seventeen year old stated.

"But Uncle Sasuke!" She whined. "We never do anything fun!"

"Who says?" The older Uchiha asked. "We've only been together for two hours." And boy was he regretting those two hours.

"Pleeeaaassseee!" She begged. "Come on, please!" Ignoring the girl was no use, so Sasuke decided to tell her something.

"We're going camping," he claimed. It was sort of true; they were going to find a place to stay, like a cave. But that statement was enough to make the girl happy.

"Yay! Camping! I've never been camping before!" She exclaimed. While she twisted and turned, Sasuke held on to her tight, wondering if he had just gotten himself into trouble. Unfortunately, he did.

**Mypenisinyourmouth (My pen is in your mouth... what were you thinking! XD**

When Sasuke wandered around, he found an inn with a hot spring, so of course, he'd want to go. But when he tried to walk through the door to check in and pay, his niece (But technically daughter) started acting up.

"Uncle, you said we were going camping!" She screeched. "You're a liar! You're a liar!" She yelled, pulling his hair. Some of the blue black hair came loose and others were pulled out. Annoyed, Sasuke let go of Kazuko so that she fell onto the ground with a thud. But he didn't know that her grip on his hair was so strong that he fell down too. The Uchiha would have caught himself except for the fact that she still had her little hands wrapped around his head.

Nearly having a seventeen year old boy land on top of her, Kazuko quickly rolled over. _'Not bad,' _Sasuke thought as he sat up, rubbing his head. _'I guess some of Itachi nii-san's skills passed on to her.' _Sad thoughts over came him as he thought of his older brother, but he quickly shook them off. Instead of pondering at his biggest regret, he turned away from them and physically twisted to the opposite direction, then started walking. As he expected, the four year old followed him as he marched off.

"Where are we going?" Kazuko asked. "Are we going camping like you promised?" Sasuke quickly scanned the area and found a cave. He sensed no presence there either, and pointed at it.

"We're going there, to go camping," He announced. The girl giddily bounced up and down, cheering on her uncle.

**Mypenisinyourmouth (My pen is in your mouth... what were you thinking! XD)**

It was unfortunate when Sasuke got attacked. He didn't see it coming, and didn't know how until he remembered feeling a vague presence behind him as he walked off. The innkeeper had seen the Uchiha and when the hunter-nins came, he had passed the information of where Sasuke was going. Damn the man.

The sun had just set and the cave he had picked out was lit and warmed by a fire. The walls depicted flickering shadows that were like a light show and the smoke coming from the flames were blown away through the cave entrance. The cave was well out of view because of the bushes and tree branches. Although the fire would give away the Uchiha duo's location, Sasuke was pretty sure that there were no nins around this area, looking for him.

"Can you write?" Kazuko asked her uncle. Sasuke looked down at the little girl, an eyebrow raised. "Good," she said. The four year old then dug into her bag and withdrew a pen and notebook. "I'm going to be a writer when I grow up, but I can't write too good, so can you write for me?" She asked, holding up the items. A little hesitantly, Sasuke took the pan and paper, then flipped the notebook to the most currently updated page. "Okay, so I say the story, you write it." Then she cleared her throat and began.

"_So the princess finally met her prince for the first time,_" she continued. "_They danced and danced at the ball so much, that the princess's feet started to hurt. So they stopped dancing. It was exactly midnight and then ninjas fell through the ceiling and ruined the ball. They deployed everything!_" Then Sasuke cut her off.

"Don't you mean destroyed?" He asked. Kazuko placed a finger on her lips and watched her notebook that was in his hand.

"Yeah, that too." Then she continued onward.

"_The prince took out his sword from his belt_-" _'What kind of prince dances with a sword in his belt?' _Sasuke thought. "_And slashed through every ninja. He killed them all and turned around to look for his princess, but the princess disappeared!_

"_'Where are you?' The prince cried. He then saw something laying on the chair. It was the princess's golden slipper. The prince knew that the ninjas had taken her away_-" _'How could the ninjas kidnap the princess when they were all killed?' _Sasuke thought. "_To a land far away from here. They took her to a place called New York_-" _'How would he even know that?' _The older Uchiha wondered. "_In the land of America. New York was the largest of all the states in America, so they would never find the princess! He searched so long and so hard, for three years until he came across an old man who knew where the princess was._" Sasuke had wrote it all down and waited for the next sentence, but the next sentence never came. He looked up to find the girl looking up at the ceiling of the cave. He looked up too.

"What's next?" He asked the four year old. She shrugged.

"I don't know," Kazuko replied. Giving her the weird look, Sasuke placed the notebook and pen into her bag.

"Where do you come up with the name of the places?" He asked, looking at the dark haired girl. She looked just like Itachi, with her hair and eye the same shade of onyx, and the compassionate look in her eyes. Not to mention how Itachi's eyes always looked so feminine, and that grew on her too, but it fit.

"I don't know, it just pops up," she stated. With an eyebrow raised, he watched as the four year old laid down. Sudden, his hand shot up, and in between his fingers held senbon. "What is it?" She asked the seventeen year old.

"We were followed," He answered as three ninjas appeared at the entrance.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are hereby charged with the murders of the Konoha shinobis and attempted murder of the Godaime," One of the masked nins stated. _'Kuso,' _Thought the older Uchiha.

**AN: **Well, that's the end of the chapter :D **pLeAsE rEvIeW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	5. Sakamoto Minori and Daddy

**AN: **I am updating again :D Aren't you proud I'm actually taking the time? Summer's almost come, and I wish that I have more time for this, but my mom placed me in summer school :[ I'm not gonna go on ranting on how much I hate my mom for that, but instead, I'm going to spend as much time as possible to work on this story :D See, I'm putting away my personal problems for you guys :D It's because you guys are special ;)

**Thanks to: fedwvu- **Thank you so much for review like I begged you guys to do :D I'm so glad I have you as a reader :') And I'm so glad you enjoyed it! :D Why can't more people review like you do? .

**Legend: **"Talking" _'Thinking' **Dreaming/Flashback**_

**Disclaimer:** D: No! The worst part of writing this story! No! I won't do it!

...

...

...

Fine, you got me... I don't own Naruto...

**Chapter Five~**

Everyone knows how this chapter ends, so I'm not going to describe it, as I am not found of putting in details for a boring fight, so let's just say that Sasuke won (Of course :P).

Although the victory in the older Uchiha's mind was feeling of accomplishment, especially since the ones he killed was his old village's nins, to the younger of the duo, it was unjustified, cruel, and impossible. All she could do was quake in fear, for the resemblance of her fighting uncle reminded her so much of the man who killed her mother, although Sasuke had no idea of this.

"Why would you do that?" She whispered lightly. Sasuke, finally noticing his niece, opened his eyes wide in shock, but then kept on a passive expression once more.

"They tried to kill me, so I kill them," he replied with a monotone voice. Still shaking, Kazuko asked again.

"But why would you do that? Why would you kill someone else?" She asked, persisting. "Why would you kill someone, who might have a child waiting at home for them, why would you kill someone who has people close to them? Why!" By each question, Kazuko's voice became louder and louder, upset and being unreasonable, as in Sasuke's opinion.

"Yes, why would they do that? Why would our family's village send someone to kill our clan?" He asked, hiding his rage. "These people, are from the Hidden Leaf Village. They are the ones who killed our family, killed every single one of them. I have rights to take revenge." The four year old sniffled. It was obvious that the girl didn't understand, and no matter what he said, she would never believe him.

"Listen, Kazuko," He said gently, kneeling down at her. "Your father, he's dead." Kazuko's eyes widened. He was expecting her to bawl, but instead, she said nothing. Eyes and mouth opened wide, as if scared to even move, she didn't blink at all. Sasuke pulled her into his arms, holding as if she was a fragile being. "And the fault, is of a ninja from the leaf. I did it, for your father-for my brother." He was worried that she didn't make a sound, wondering what was wrong, until he felt a tear fall on his shoulder, soaking his shirt. She then wailed.

Of course, he didn't tell her that it was his own fault his nii-san was dead.

**Mypenisinyourmouth (My pen is in your mouth - What were you thinking? XD)**

It was uncalled for for the Uchiha to go and train in the middle of the night while his niece was sleeping. At least, he thought she was sleeping. What he didn't know was that the four year old woke up as soon as he left the cave. In panic, while Kazuko searched, she very nearly didn't notice a flash moving at her right. When she turned, it was gone, but she followed anyways.

No, Kazuko did not find Sasuke. Since when could children as young as her could keep up with a fully grown Uchiha who possess the Mangekyo Sharingan? So the girl almost broke down crying because she was lost, but then her eyes caught a butterfly. It was dark blue and red. It seemed familiar. Of course, being as young as she is, she was so distracted by the butterfly, she didn't think about her troubles again and instead, followed the fluttering insect to where ever it would lead her.

Either by chance or by fate, Kazuko found her uncle, or father-whichever. The Uchiha was training once again, and she sat and watched. Hours passed and dawn finally broke. By then, Kazuko had fallen asleep. Sasuke passed out, after just noticing the girl's presence. Somewhere along the line, Sasuke woke up to find himself in an unfamiliar room.

"Don't stress yourself," A voice said when he tried to get up. "You've done enough of that just before I found you." He opened his eyes. Having to have switched his eyes so that he could see again, everything was suppose to be clear and sharp, but for some reason, for just that one second, it was so blurry he nearly cried, something he hadn't done in years. _'Mom,' _he thought. When his vision sharpened, he saw that it wasn't his own mother he saw, but another woman. She had raven hair that looked soft and silky. Her eyes were dark like his own mother's, but duller than her's. Not to mentions, his mother had a perfect straight nose, but this woman's nose crooked and bumped a little in the middle.

While he watched the woman's physical features, he blinked, hoping that when he opened his eyes, his mother would appear again. After just seconds, he realized he was being foolish and had let his guard down, which immediately rebuilt. Sasuke sat up despite the woman's protest.

"Stop it, you're straining yourself!" She said. Something in her tone, it made him stop and lay back down. Her voice, it was more deeper than his mother's high pitched voice, though it was still clearly a woman's, yet still as firm as when his mother was worried and scolding him like she was doing. It made him want to listen. Then he stopped and thought to himself. _'Look at me, abiding a stranger's orders.'_

"Where am I?" The Uchiha croaked. "Who are you?" As most people would, she answered by starting with the last statement.

"I am Sakamoto Emiko. As for where you are, this is my house." She leaned forward and stared him straight in the eyes. "So my house, my rules, got it?" Slowly, Sasuke nodded. She then went on happily. "Good! By the way, there's this girl named Kazuko waiting for you to wake up." Kazuko... who was that? "She was crying for you the last time I saw her. My older daugh-" His eyes suddenly widened as he remembered. Quickly, he got out of bed and ran with a furious Emiko yelling at him. "HEY! GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE NOT COMPLETELY HEALED YET!" Unfortunately for the woman, he didn't listen. Instead, he ran as fast as he could away from her and towards his niece-his daughter.

When he saw her, he nearly had a panic attack. Shurikens were headed right for the girl, and she looked scared as hell. Hurriedly, he ran and caught them in between his fingers, standing between the person who threw them and the four year old in a protective stance.

"Don't. Touch. Her." He threatened. Sasuke was so mad that when he saw that the project of the shurikens was just a mere girl, his age or less. He had his Mangekyo Sharingan activated and was glaring fiercely at her. She was caught by surprise.

"Well, that was impressive, I'll give you that," she stated. "But there was really no need to do that, I wouldn't have hurt her." She yanked her hand back and pulled the shurikens from between his fingers. There were chakra strings attached to them. She grabbed it back in her hands and placed them in her pouch, then stepped forward the still protective. "I guess every father is defensive of his daughter, I don't blame you." He growled as she took another step and she stopped her advancing movement, not out of shock nor fright, but out of knowing what would happen if she went further. The girl watched Sasuke. "I'm Sakamoto Minori," she said, holding out her hand in between the space that separated them.

Sasuke, with his all seeing eyes, took in everything about her, and determined her telling the truth and not a threat. Satisfied, but still wary, he hesitantly took her outstretched hand and shook it. The girl's lips turned up a bit, but quickly dropped back to her emotionless state, and yet, her eyes shone with excitement and atonement. She waited for him to state his name, but he didn't.

"What's your's?" She asked, a bit annoyed. He stopped his shaking and took back his hand.

"Sasuke," he stated. Minori raised a brow.

"Just, Sasuke?" He didn't say a word, but she took it as a yes. "Alright, whatever you say."

"Daddy, can I have ice cream?" Kazuko asked. Minori raised another brow, this time, with a what-you-say? manner. Kazuko pursed her lips and repeated a question. "I mean, _may _I _please _have ice cream?" Sasuke looked back at Kazuko in wonder. Did she just actually call him daddy?

**AN: **So, end of the chapter :D Finally actually finished a chapter in one day =P Now, **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	6. The Sakamoto Story

**AN: **This, is chapter six :D You should be glad, I updated .

**Legend: **"Talking" _'Thinking' **Dreaming/Flashback**_

**Disclaimer: **No... bunnies are not made from chocolate . And neither is Naruto from me...

**Chapter Six~**

"So you're the girl's father?" Sakamoto Tadashi asked, looking up from his soup at the seventeen year old. Although Tadashi was his first name, no one ever called him by that. Instead, the all called him Sakamoto. Sakamoto was muscular and tall, growing a mustache attached to his beard and sideburns. His hair was black, but wavy, and his eyes were an odd amber gold, like Minori's and her brother, Mamoru. The younger brother had wavy hair too, just like his father, and Minori had her mother's hair.

Sasuke held a spoon in his hand, but never took a bite. An awkward tension from the rest of the family came about when Sasuke looked up and stared back at Sakamoto as he did to him.

"Hai (Yes)," he answered. He then finally took his first sip of the soup, and it tasted good, something delicious that he hadn't tasted in a long time. Sakamoto nodded.

"Good, good." He also took a sip of the mushroom soup, the spoke again. "How old are you?" Everyone else was silent at the table, even Kazuko, who was previously banging her spoon against the table, quietly played with her food.

"Seventeen," the Uchiha answered honestly. He sip. The other nodded.

"And how old is your daughter?" Already knowing where the old man was headed since the beginning, he didn't have a problem answering just as honest as he started out.

"Four." A spoon clattered as Emiko dropped her own spoon. Sip. Nod.

"And why did you have a child so young?" He asked.

"She is not my own." Sip. Nod.

"But you are her father, correct?"

"Hai." Sip. Nod.

"Then how is she not your's?" A frown developed on Sasuke's face.

"That's classified, something that you should not pry into." _Bang! _Near everyone jumped at the sudden sound coming from the massive hand of the older father coming down onto the table. Only Sasuke remained calm and continued his light sipping.

"You are an irresponsible man, do you know that?" Sakamoto yelled.

"Tou-san!" Minori called. "Don't do this again!" Another loud bang could be heard, and Minori didn't even flinch this time.

"Don't defend him, he clearly did something wrong! He shouldn't be in our house! Something is not right about this!" He yelled. Not a sound was heard, not even the clanging of Sasuke's spoon touching the bowl in smooth moments. "Look at that! He's a coward, he left!"

"He couldn't have left, Kazuko-chan's still here!" Minori argued. Sakamoto scoffed.

"He's no good, I tell you. He'll get the entire family caught for sure!" Then, the large man walked away, stomping as he did so. Sighing, Minori went up to the roof, where she felt the guest's presence.

"Hey," she greeted. No answer as the Uchiha stared off at the night sky. There were many more stars here than the Konoha Village. It's because the village as so bright, only a handful were seen. Here, it looked like there was too much, over filling the sky. Minori took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, for my dad's behavior. He's just paranoid..." No answer. "Sasuke-san... are you offended?" There was a long pause that lasted for about ten seconds.

"No." That was his short answer, but that was enough to bring a small smile onto Minori's face. "But, you father is right. We could be of danger to you, therefore, we must leave." The small smile dropped as Minori looked over to his handsome face.

"Why would that be?" She asked in wonder. When he turned around again, his Sharingan was activated once more, but this time, it lasted long enough for Minori to actually look at it. So it wasn't just the light she saw, his eyes were actually red, kind of like the eyes of an...

"Uchiha," he stated. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I am that S-ranked criminal the Leaf fears, former Akatsuki member." Minori just gaped.

"I am a danger to you all, and if you don't get rid of me now, the hunter-nins just might find me and accuse your family of harboring a missing-nin. Your family is in danger, just by being in my presence." Sasuke was surprised that right after his speech, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Then is Kazuko in trouble?" She asked. He slowly nodded.

"She is my niece, my brother's daughter. Although we are related, I have no right to have custody over her..." She tilted her head, asking why and wondering in confusion. "Because Itachi, her father, was killed my me." Her hand immediately withdrew.

"W-why would you do that?" She was visibly shaking, though only a little. He turned to look at her, his bloodline deactivated.

"Haven't you ever heard of the Uchiha Massacre?" He asked. Everyone knew that. She looked up at the sky, head tilted again.

"If you can keep your mouth closed, I'll tell your our family's secret." Minori turned to him and the Uchiha nodded. "Mother, is from the Leaf, and my father, of the Stone. As you know, the generation before us participated in the Third Shinobi World War. This war was between my parent's home villages. My parents, they had betrayed their villages, becoming outcasts, because of their love for one another. So my father took my mother from her village, and left.

"They came here, to these woods. Though it's the woods that separate Iwagakure and Konohagakure, and was search thoroughly many times for my parents, they were never found. And yet, to this day, they were still being searched. My father, he is the only one of the household to have connections with the outside world. He had placed a strong jutsu to hide us, and he still hides us for reasons I do not know.

"I have heard that the war was over, and yet, here we are. That's why when you stumbled through our jutsus and barriers, my father was aghast, and he was even more stubborn that he usually was when my mother took you in.

"In truth, it was only my father that wanted to sulk in the shadows from the world. The rest of our family, we wanted to go and see the world, travel and discover new places. That was something we could not do." She then looked over at him. "So please, don't leave, my mother's very excited to have someone finally to see us, rather than our own family. It's a new experience for us." Instead of answering, Sasuke stood and dropped off the roof to the ground. He walked back into the house, and never looked back at Minori's disappointed face again.

The next morning, very early, he carried a still sleeping Kazuko away from the secluded area and left with nothing more than what he came with. The family never saw him since until two weeks later.

**AN: **Okay, so this isn't much, and I'm very sorry the story hasn't progressed any further than this :( But please review and suggest some ideas to me :D

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	7. He Came Back

**AN: **So here I am again, with the seventh chapter :D

**Thanks to: Undercoverbarbie- **Thank you for your reviews :D They make me very happy :D

**Legend: **"Talking" _'Thinking' **Dreaming/Flashback**_

**Disclaimer: **If cream pie that half eaten by birds after laying on the window sill to cool off is replaced by a jar of honey by a bear, than I do not own Naruto -_-

**Chapter Seven~**

It was a dark night when Sasuke had decided to go back and take a visit to the Sakamoto residence, and his reason was a very good one. The day's event had led him back to the secluded household which he had left just weeks before, and this is what happened:

**_"Tou-san?" Kazuko called to her father._**

**_"Hn," Sasuke stated, allowing his daughter to continue._**

**_"Can I get some ice cream?" She asked, pointing to a store just a few meters away._**

**_"But you just had this morning," he said. "Too much can make you sick." The four year old pouted._**

**_"Daddy! Please! Please please please please please!" It annoyed him how that stupid trick always got him to give in, but it happened._**

**_"Fine, but this is your last ice cream for the day." He walked towards the store and when he got in, he ordered vanilla for his daughter. While sitting idly, waiting for his daughter to finish since Kazuko was very clumsy and if she moved while eating, it would all drop, he noticed a poster on the wall across._**

**_"Whatchya looking at, tou-san?" The raven haired girl asked, swinging her legs back and forth. Sasuke kept watch on the poster, than pointed it out to the four year old._**

**_"Who does that man look like?" He questioned. Kazuko blinked._**

**_"That man with the red hair?" She asked. "I don't know him." Sasuke shook his head._**

**_"No, the one with the black hair, on that piece of paper on the wall." Kazuko squinted and looked at it quietly, vanilla smudged on her nose and lips. Her eyes than opened wide._**

**_"That looks like Sakamoto-san!" She stated in glee. "What's he doing up there, tou-san?" Sasuke read the print underneath the amber eyed man._**

**Name: Sakamoto Tadashi - Age: 43 - Height: 1.77 m (5'10") - Weight - 73.2 kg (161 lb) - Crime: Murder of 4 squads of three Iwagakure Shinobi - Reward: 15,000,000 ryos - Brought in dead or alive**

_**The only thing going through the old Uchiha's head after reading the post, is that the Sakamoto household is in trouble.**_

It was late at night, and the moon was near full. As Sasuke spread out his search for the Sakamoto family, no traces of them could be found. Wandering the forest, he took a different approach to finding them. He retraced his steps.

When the hunter-nins had search for the Sakamoto's, they tried chakra detecting, and nothing came back as a result. They tried sniffing out scents, but the all came to dead end. They even tried a blind search in hopes of even a little clue of the whereabouts of Sakamoto, but their journey as fruitless. The only way to find them was to have already been there before and retrace your steps.

It was a long search, and though Sasuke was patient, the panic of Kazuko took a toll on him and made him very edgy.

"Daddy," she cried. "It's dark." her tone was high pitch and whispered loudly. Sasuke tightened his hold on her and her grip around his neck did so, just to make her feel better.

"We're almost there," he whispered back. At night, these forests were crawling with dangerous predators, not that Sasuke can't take them on. Every animal is no match for his strength and skills, it's just the fact that there were also hunter-nins around, and if they heard Kazuko screeching because of the intimidating animal, they surely would be exposed. Not to mention, he didn't really want to waste time and chakra on the loathsome creatures.

Just as the Uchiha predicted, they made it to the house. It was surprise that he remembered the way at all, as he wasn't really paying attention to it, but his Sharingan had made out his faint traces of chakra he left behind. After two weeks, it nearly disappeared so much that even a Hyuga wouldn't be able to pick it up.

Jumping on to the wall of the house with his chakra enhanced feet, Sasuke walked up the wall as Kazuko buried her head in his shoulder. Her breathing was intense as each breath hit his neck, gently fanning over the nape. Hurriedly and quietly, the Uchiha made his way into an open window, which he knew was the entrance to Minori's room as he heard her slight snoring and felt her familiar chakra. He never forgot a person's chakra.

Suddenly, her breathing quickened and a kunai was thrown at the Uchiha, causing the younger of the two to squeal. He heard the amber eyed girl's heart rate slow.

"Kazuko-chan?" She called out.

"Minori!" The four year old replied. Getting out of bed, the Sakamoto approached them.

"Sasuke-san, what are you two doing here?" She asked. The seventeen year old handed her a piece of paper. When she opened it up, she gasped after a moment, recognizing the picture.

"Where'd you get this?" She asked.

"A near by village. It was posted up all over the place. This is why your family can't leave the area. Your father would be killed," Sasuke answered. He turned and was about to jump out the window when he felt a hand grab at his sleeve.

"Wait, why would you come back to tell me this?" She asked. Sasuke took a deep breath. He was wondering that himself. Was it because he knew what it was like to lose his family, and didn't want that to happen to the Sakamoto family who had helped him? Or was it just pity, pure sympathy?

"I felt you deserved to know," he stated. Again, he was about to jump out the window, and again, the girl stopped him.

"Wait, take me with you," she stated. He turned and looked at her with his bloodline activated.

"No."

"Why not?" His daughter asked him. "I want Minori-chan to come with us!" The four year old protested. Sasuke turned around and ignored their comments as he finally left, yanking his sleeve away from the older of the two girls. "But daddy-" Kazuko started as he ran from the house at an inhuman speed.

"No, and that's final." He could nearly see her pouting at the direction of the house as they ran, though he never looked back to watch her small rounded face.

**AN: **Okay, so this chapter wasn't too good either... It's been rather dull lately, and I don't have much of an inspiration . So people, please, don't judge me!


	8. She Followed Him

**AN: **And here is chapter eight! Yays! :D

**Legend: **"Talking" _'Thinking' **Dreaming/Flashback**_

**Disclaimer: **Of course not! What are you thinking? Of course I don't have the same haircut as Lee! XP

**Chapter Eight~**

He didn't know it, but when he left the house, the sixteen year old girl had grabbed her bag, stuffing as many clothes as she needed, packed food, money, and left the house too. She had watched his chakra signature at the_**"**_ back of her mind, mentally trailing after him. Then, afterwards, she followed his scent.

It was strange, because Minori had a really a really strong nose, and recognized many people by the way they smelled. Whether she was outside of the house or in, she would always catch a whiff of what her mother was cooking, or different types of ingredients found in the woods. He nose was special, her father had always said. Her nose was kind of like a dogs.

When she had walked at least a hundred meters away from the house, she had reached the barrier that separated her own family estate and the outside world. Suddenly, everything her father told her about the outside had came crashing down onto her.

**_"There are people out there, Minori, who would do anything because of greed. They would steal, torture, and even kill. The world out there, is a selfish one, and I wouldn't want you to have any bad memories of the place, so please, listen to your father and don't venture further than the jutsu's barrier."_**

_'Should I...?" _Minori asked herself. _'Should I go out there, learn of the world myself? Or should I stay here, safe and protected?' _Though the raven haired girl never got a chance to wonder or debate about it, she found herself already far beyond the border as she heard her father's voice, calling out to her. Next thing she knew, she had bumped into somebody.

It was odd, seeing someone else beside her own family, and the Uchihas, of course, but strangely enough, she found herself quickly locking down the man's features and adjusting it to her memory.

The man had brown hair, a large nose, and dull black eyes. He had a scar striking down from his left eye to his chin. Although he was big, he didn't scare the girl. There was something about the tone of his voice as he spoke to her that made her feel calm.

"Sorry there, miss," he stated, the walked back calmly away from her. Following the man was two other men, one of the them skinny with a long nose, brown eyes and brown hair that reached his chin. The other man was a little chubby with gray eyes and brown hair. They both walked after the taller man without question. So far, so good.

It was when she reached the village gates that she really got excited. What Minori saw, was beyond compare to all the books she had read, and all the pictures she had seen. There were lanterns, bright in many different colors. Many people walked the streets, and buildings of all sizes scattered all over the place. She also noticed a huge waterfall hovering as tall as a mountain near the village. There was also a large tree that couldn't be missed, in the center of the village. As she took a step, the girl was stopped by another man.

"Passport and ID, please," he stated, holding out his hand. She reached in her bag and took out some files. Her father had prepared fake papers just in case they needed to leave the house, and kept them locked in a trunk in the basement. It was a wonder that she found the key, laying at the steps of the house. He must have dropped them.

"Kaneko Minori, eh?" The man asked. She nodded. "Matches you, your surname. (AN: Kaneko means golden child) Pretty eyes, too." Minori smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

"Tell me, are you related to a Kaneko Tadashi?" Another man asked. She nodded again.

"Yes, he's my father." The larger of the two men laughed and she tilted her head.

"Figures, you two have the same eyes," he explained, then let her in. People here were so nice. "Welcome to Takigakure. I'm guessing that coming from Kusagakure, haven't seen an waterfalls, haven't you?" She nodded, eyes wide. Coming from Kusagakure, Village Hidden in the Grass. So that's where the papers says she's from? And Takigakure, Village Hidden in the Waterfalls... sounds like a nice resort, and a good place to start her travels around the world. Then, something crossed her mind.

"Oh, and please, if you see my father, don't tell him I'm here," she asked of them. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright, I guess a little rebellion, couldn't hurt," they said. She bowed and thanked them.

**Mypenisinyourmouth (My pen is in your mouth - What were you thinking! XD)**

As Sasuke walked down the street with a sleepy Kazuko on his back, he heard a distinct shriek from the distance. When he ignored it and kept walking, he heard another cry, this time, it was male. Wondering what was up, he quickly went over to the cause of the noise. When he arrived, he saw a girl, standing at most five foot two, with a kunai in her hand. When she looked up with her amber eyes, Sasuke was filled with confusion.

"Hey, whatchya doing here?" Minori asked him. He raised an eyebrow and relaxed himself. The girl blew her bangs out of her eyes and looked at the Uchiha duo.

"I could as you the same thing," Sasuke said. The head of the four year old girl raised itself and looked straight at the sixteen year old.

"Minori-chan!" She cried out. Quickly, she dropped from her father and ran over to the amber eyed girl who lifted her up.

"How ya doing, squirt?" She asked with a smirk on her face. "Ya missed me?" Kazuko nodded vigorously, then pouted.

"Daddy was mean," she stated, and Minori looked over at the Uchiha, head tilted in confusion. It was obvious Sasuke adored the girl, why would he do that? "He didn't give me more than two ice cream today!" At that, Minori chuckled as the four year old held out two fingers.

"Is that so? Than that was smart. You could get sick, you know." Kazuko pouted and crossed her arms. "But I'll get you some more," Minori whispered, and the female Uchiha opened her arms wide and giggled. Minori nuzzled their noses together and set the small child down, whereas the child ran back to her father. "But seriously, whatchya doing here?" She asked Sasuke.

"You followed us," he stated. She clasped her hand together behind her back and rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Mm, could be," she stated, looking up at the sky.

"And you knocked this man out?" He said, looking down at a forty year old guy, sprawled on the ground.

"Mm, could be," she repeated. The Uchiha scoffed. The man was obviously drunk, the smell of alcohol was really strong in the alleyway they were in. He probably tried a move on that Sakamoto girl, and got the consequences. Damn men, they have no respect.

"And you're going to keep following us until I let you travel along." At this, Minori stepped forward and grasped at his sleeve.

"Come on, please!" She begged. "Please!" Kazuko joined in.

"Please please please please please!" She cried out. Their begging worked. Well, Kazuko's begging worked. If it weren't for his soft spot for the annoying child, he wouldn't have let the Sakamoto come along. It was the sole fact that Kazuko was one of the remaining Uchihas left that Sasuke gave in. He would do anything to make her happy, and he had hopes that she would get married to another man and restore the Uchiha clan too.

"Hn," Sasuke said, then walked away with a puppy eyed Kazuko latched onto his sleeve.

"Is that a yes?" Minori asked, blinking. Sasuke stopped, meters away from the girl. After a moment of silence, he turned and gave her a look.

"Well, you coming or what?"

**AN: **Chapter eight is finished! Yays! So please, **REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	9. Okaa san and Otou san

**AN: **And voila, chapter nine :D Hope you stuck with me, because the last few chapters were boring -.-

**Thanks to: dragonzrule13- **And I am updating it, asap :) As soon as I finish, that is... =P

**Legend: **"Talking" _'Thinking' **Dreaming/Flashback**_

**Disclaimer: **AH! I lost it, I lost it! If you're wondering what I lost, it was my evil plan to take over Naruto... so no, I still don't own Naruto -_-"

**Chapter Nine~**

So they all ended up in a inn. The room had two beds and one room. While Minori slept in one bed, Sasuke and Kazuko slept in another. There was a dining table separating them, and Minori's was closer to the bathroom while Sasuke's was closer to the front door. The sixteen year old girl ended up paying for half the price, which was fine by her.

They went out for dinner that night, at a small diner. When Minori gave her order to the waiter, the man at work winked at her, and she stared dreamily back at him. While her eyes keep trailing the waiter, Sasuke waved a hand in her face she snapped out of it and looked at him.

"Hm?" She asked him. The Uchiha had this eyes raised in question. When he didn't say anything, Minori turned back and found the waiter right behind her again, and jumped a little. That was unexpected.

"Here's your roast duck and lemonade, cutes," he said, handing out the platter. He winked again and she giggled. The waiter then handed Sasuke his dish without a word. "So, are you available?" Minori was about to open her mouth and say something, but Sasuke beats her to it.

"She taken, hands off," the Uchiha said, glaring at the boy flirting waiter.

"By who, you?" The guy smarted.

"Yes," he said. Minori's eyes widened, then glared daggers at the Uchiha when the waiter left, obviously disappointed. When Sasuke finally decided to take notice, he shrugged at her.

"Why would you do that?" She demanded.

"Because, if you had any lay backs, Kazuko would insist on staying, and if she stays, I have to too, and that would hold me off an entire week." Minori tilted her head.

"And why a week?"

"A week because if you two got together, that's how long it'll last." Minori snorted and crossed her arms, looking the other way.

"You just had to ruin what could've been my first relationship, did you?" She went on. Then she sulked. "But he was cute..."

**Mypenisinyourmouth (My pen is in your mouth - What were you thinking! XD)**

The next day, the first thing that Sasuke saw looking out the window of his inn room was a pair of shinobis from the leaf. Then, the first thing he thought was, _'Murder them...' _So of course, he was just about to leave the room when Minori woke up and called out his name, and he remembered his daughter and the Sakamoto was here.

"Sasuke-san?" Minori half muttered. "Where are you going?" Her voice was mumbled and lips dry.

"Nowhere, just stay here and watch Kazuko," he said. Even if he had just woken up, he was wide awake. When he reached for the knob, Minori was climbing out of her bed. "It's nothing to worry about, stay here," he ordered. Too lazy to debate over it, the sixteen year old girl got back into bed, and cuddled up with Kazuko. How did Kazuko get into Minori's bed? He couldn't help thinking how peaceful they looked together. His daughter must have gotten up to go to the bathroom the night before and went to the Sakamoto's bed instead of his. Ah well.

When he was sure Minori was fast asleep, he went out the door in search of the Leaf Nins. It was going to be a long search, as the two shinobis were highly skilled.

**Mypenisinyourmouth (My pen is in your mouth - What were you thinking! XD)**

When Minori woke up, she found that her traveling partner had disappeared. At first wondering where he went, she then remembered that he had left for some reason. _'What was the reason...?' _She wondered, then shrugged. It was his business, not her's, and if he told her not to worry about it, she wasn't going to worry about it.

Then Something moved next to her. Slightly afraid, Minori turned to find a just recently awoken Minori, who looked like she was about to cry. "Where's daddy?" She asked, little tears rolling down her cheeks. Minori laid back down sideways, hand on the other's face and stroking away the tears with her thumb.

"He's a ninja, Kazuko-chan, he's just going on a mission. Don't worry, he'll be right back," Minori covered. _'Uchiha, I'm giving you twenty four hours to get your butt back in here, or I'll drag you myself,' _She thought, a bit upset. _'And Kami, don't let the girl cry! I couldn't even take care of my brother crying!'_

"Minori-chan, are you my mommy?" At that statement, the sixteen year old stopped her movements and sat up, arms crossed.

"No." She said.

"Why?"

"No whys, I'm just not." When she turned and looked back at Kazuko, she looked like she was going to cry again, which was why Minori swept her into a hug. "Oh sweets, why are you crying again?" She asked, tone soft.

"I made you mad, didn't I?" Kazuko asked.

"Mm, no," She replied. "How bout we get some ice cream first, then we'll talk about it." _'And hopefully when we're suppose to talk about it, you'll forget...'_

Getting up, Minori changed into her regular outfit: Black leggings, white skirt with slits up her thighs to help her move, a black belt, white tank top, and purple midriff vest over it. Waddling a little Kazuko in the bathroom, she realized that all of the girl's clothes were old and torn. _'I'll have to talk to Uchiha about the kid's clothes... most of them have holes!' _She thought. When she made her way to the bathroom, she took one look at her hair and thought she needed a haircut. Her bangs had reached below her eyes, and her hair to her lower back. It was a mess, so she just combed it and swept her bangs to the side to let her see.

Now Kazuko on the other had, her bangs were just as long as the rest of her hair, so Minori did her a little favor and made her bangs into two braids, separating them not in the middle, but more near the left of the girl's face. Then she took the braids and tied them back, leaving the rest of her hair brushed and straight. The girl's hair was about medium, so she didn't really bother with thinking about giving the four year old a haircut.

"You like?" She asked, placing the girl on the sink to look at her reflection. Kazuko immediately squealed in delight.

"Pretty hair!" She exclaimed. Then Minori leaned in, her right cheek extended, and the little Uchiha gave her a sloppy kiss. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Now let's go, we'll get you some breakfast, then ice cream, and plan out the rest of the day from there!" Minori said, all excited. Kazuko nodded vigorously, and that's what she ended up doing.

**Mypenisinyourmouth (My pen is in your mouth - What were you thinking! XD)**

The two leaf nins were no problem at all. It was just catching them so they could fight that was hard. He ended up killing them in a nearby woods. He then walked back to the village, looking for his daughter and the girl.

"No way!" He heard, as he neared the two walking figures. "I can be your aunt, your sister, your _younger _sister... heck, I can even be your grandmother! But I refuse, to be your mother!" Minori cried out. Kazuko was dragging the girl down by the sleeve.

"Wwhhyy!" She asked. Minori crossed her arms.

"Because if I did, I would have to be your daddy's wife, and that's not cool!" Picking up Minori's habit of tilting her head when confused, he did so just that moment.

"But daddy needs a wife, and I need a mommy!" They should be glad that the place was deserted, or just hearing that would be embarrassing.

"No!" She said sternly.

"Why!" Kazuko said. Minori held a hand to her face and kept walking.

"Because!"

"Because what!"

"Because your daddy's a jerk!" Surprised, the Uchiha nearly stopped and stood there, but he didn't. "Look, Kazuko, in order to be your daddy's wife, I have to like him, but I don't."

"But daddy's pretty!" This nearly cracked Minori up, but she kept a stoic face.

"You mean handsome."

"That too!" That's when the sixteen year old girl knelt down and started pinching the pouting four year old's face.

"Doesn't matter if your daddy's a pretty boy, he's mean!" She stopped pinching and pulling at her face. Then the four year old kept her pout and blew her cheeks out. Minori chuckled and poked the girl's cheeks, letting all the air stored in her mouth out. "He's not my type, I like sweet guys, and he's as cold as an ice cube," she stated and kept walking.

"But he's my daddy!"

"Then call me his daughter or sister or mother, but I won't be his wife! Look, you're daddy's a-"

"I'm a what?" Sasuke asked, deciding it a good time to make an appearance. He had made it in front of the chatting group and stood, leaning against the wall of a shop, arms crossed. Minori started panicking, and rubbing the nape of her neck, she spoke.

"Eh heh heh, I mean, um..." Then dropping the act, she gave the Uchiha a good stare. "How much have you heard?"

"Since the part of you being Kazuko's sister, aunt, or grandmother." Sakamoto opened her eyes wide, realizing in what a bad state she was in.

"Uh... oh look! An ice cream shop! I'll go in and buy some for Kazuko! Ja ne (Later) !" Sasuke watched her stumble into the shop, then turned to Kazuko.

"Why do you want a mother?" He asked her.

"BECAUSE! Everybody has a mom and dad, and I only have a daddy! I want a mommy too!" She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, then stood and walked away to the ice cream shop. "Daddy, wait!" The girl called, running after him. Catching up to the guy, she held on to two of his fingers, since her hands was so small.

Inside the shop, what Sasuke saw annoyed him. It was that waiter again, and what was Minori doing, falling for his flirting? That girl was just plain dumb. As he went towards her, the girls in the restaurant started sighing and whispering all around him. They all got annoyed when he walked over to the Sakamoto girl and wrapped an arm around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Let's go, _kaa-san_**[1]**," he said in a husky voice. Hey, just because he doesn't like anyone, doesn't mean he doesn't know how to seduce. He had to do on a lot of his own little missions in order to succeed in killing the leaf nins. The girls were all too easy. "Our _musume_**[2]** is waiting..." Then whispering to Minori, the girl nearly lashed out right then and there. "You don't want to ruin our cover, do you?"

"Of course, _tou-san_..." Minori said, forcing a smile. _'After this, I am so kicking you _hard _in the place where the sun don't shine!'_ She thought fiercely. They left with Sasuke's arm around her shoulders. _'Damn you, damn you, DAMN YOU!'_

**AN: **Can I say I enjoy writing this chapter? =P I love the ending :)

**[1] **Let me explain so you don't get confused and start taking it the wrong way. He's not calling her _mom_... Okay, he is, but it's customary to call your _wife _mother when the husband has children together with the wife... implying that Sasuke had children with Minori =P

**[2]** Musume is what call your daughter in Japanese when you're talking_ about _her, as opposed to talking _to _her. If you don't get it, PM me :)

**[3] **Again, it's customary to call your husband _father _when the wife has children with him :)


	10. Wife

**AN: **Yays! Chapter TEN! Double digits! :D

**Thanks to: fedwvu- **And you reviewed again :D I'm sorry that some chapters were a bore to you :( But it had to be done or else you wouldn't know what was going on!

**Avasaya- **Thank you, I was aiming for funny :D

**Legend: **"Talking" _'Thinking' **Dreaming/Flashback**_

**Disclaimer: **-_-" No.

**Chapter Ten~**

"There are two things you should know about yourself," Minori said to the Uchiha when they got back to their room in the inn. "One, is that you are absolutely _MEAN_," She started. "And two, you do NOT have a wife, and even if you do, I am NOT her!" Then she stopped and played a sly smile on her face. "Unless she's a guy and you're gay, of course, that would be a different story." Of course, you could just imagine the Uchiha's eye twitching.

"Daddy, what's gay?" Kazuko asked her father. At this, Minori smiled sheepishly, turning red and rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's a word you should never use," he said. Kazuko looked up with her big blinking eyes.

"Then why did Minori-chan use it?" She asked.

"Because she's not a good person." Kazuko's eyes widened, tearing up. Minori lifted the girl up into her arms.

"Don't listen to your dad, he's just a big meany." The four year old sniffled and Sasuke crossed his arms, looking away. Minori reached up and pinched his face. "And one day, all big meanies will turn into a frog." Kazuko giggled through her tears. Sasuke moved her hand away and leaned forward, facing her.

"And one day, all bad girls with potty mouths will turn into rats." Minori squinted her eyes, and they had a staring contest, their noses touching. Of course you know what happened the last time Sasuke had a staring contest. A bird flown into the open window, and trying to catch it, Kazuko reached out for the blue flying creature. In doing so, she leaned forward, dragging Minori forward. Their lips met, and they stayed that way for a long time, eyes closed. The four year old watched in confusion.

"Why are you two kissing?" She asked. They immediately pulled away from each other and Minori dropped the girl on the bed, which bounced, causing her to giggle.

"Oh crap," she said, wiping at her mouth. "That was my first kiss!" She wailed, rubbing her lips like it'll remove her past mistake. Sasuke smirked.

"That was your first?" Minori turned red and swirled around to face him.

"Oh yeah, Mister Hotshot! Who was your's?" That made a tinge of red appear on the Uchiha's cheeks.

"Shut up." (Ten cookies for those of you who guesses correctly what he was thinking about XD)

***_* Shiny... *_* Shiny... *_* Shiny... *_* Shiny...**

Night had fallen and Minori sat on the balcony rails, watching the night sky. The two Uchihas were fast asleep. At least, that's what she thought. It was quite a fright she got when she heard Sasuke speak.

"A lot of stars, aren't there?" He stated. She fell forward, straight forward, and very nearly landed on the ground with a splat if it weren't for the onyx eyed man's quick reflexes. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, where she stood away from the balcony.

"Thank you, you saved my life," she said. Then she smirked. "I guess you are useful after all." Sasuke glared at Minori, who then waved her hands in front of her face. "I'm kidding, kidding, joking, jesting, or whatever you want to call it." Sasuke noticed her standing very far from the railings.

"You still scared, huh?" He asked her. She turned away and crossed her arms.

"I don't know, am I?" She didn't expect him to step forward and place a hand on her chest. She felt violated and was about to say so until he spoke.

"Your heart's pounding," he said. Then his finger hovered near her nose. "You're breathing's quick." She couldn't help notice his sharp, sweet scent. Like pine trees and something else she couldn't name. His forehead pressed her's. "And you're definitely warm..." She felt the sudden urge to lean forward and replay that kiss, but held back. "I'd say you are." She then blushed and pulled away.

"Well, thanks for the observation," Minori huffed.

"It's safe, really," Sasuke said, moving towards the rails. He looked down, then looked back at the girl, expectantly. At first wondering why, she then realized that he was thinking she would walk his way, but she shook her head.

"No. No way am I doing that again." She yelped when he pulled her forward, and she leaned on the rails. When she turned to yell at him, she found his body leaning on her own, and his arms on either sides of her waist. He his head rested on the crook of her neck, staring out blankly at the village before them.

"See? It's safe." Wondering what was happening, Minori then ignored it and looked back at the village, leaning back onto the Uchiha for protection.

"Yeah, I guess it is," she said softly as his arms wrapped securely on her waist. It was silent until Sasuke spoke again.

"You want to know what Kazuko said?" He asked.

"Hm?"

"She said she wanted a mother. She said everyone else has a mother and a father, and she only has a father." Minori knew what was coming next. "Be her mother, for as long as you can, please." Minori smirked.

"The ice cube knows how to say please," she said, amused. But the Uchiha's face stayed stern.

"I'm serious." Pausing for a while, Minori gave a big sigh.

"Alright, but why?" Sasuke straitened his neck, looking out at the bright view.

"Because, she's one of my only family left. I want her to be happy." Not helping the case, Minori smirked once more.

"Well, the ice cube has a heart too. Two big surprises in one day."

"Am I really mean?" Sasuke asked. The sixteen year old's eyes widened.

"What?"

"You always call me... mean. Am I really?" Surprised at his sudden question, the amber eyed girl took a short moment to think.

"Well, you are, sort of. Why, you gonna change?" She asked jokingly.

"Yes." Jokes on her.

"Why?" Sasuke rested his head back on her shoulder and leaned this time, on her neck.

"Because, the happier you are, the longer you stay. The longer you stay, the happier Kazuko is." Minori nodded in a somewhat understanding. "So from now on, you're my wife." Strange, the word is. She had always imagined her betrothed to be a man who was nice and caring, and she thought she would have a big wedding. And yet, this is how it is. Of course, this is only temporarily and not official, so that doesn't count.

"Alright, on one condition," she said. One eye opened, he looked up at her, expecting her to go on. "We shop for new clothes for both Kazuko and me. Her's all has holes and mines... well, they're just worn." A small nod from the Uchiha reassured her. "Good..."

**AN: **Okay, I like this chapter best so far :D **REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	11. Tragedy

**AN: **Chapter eleven :D

**Thanks to: Avasaya- **I love that you loved it :D And here: **(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)** Ten virtual cookies :D If that didn't turn out right... sorry, I can't cook... =P

**fedwvu- **I know right! It's so cute that an ice cube would turn so melting warm :D 3

**Legend: **"Talking" _'Thinking' **Dreaming/Flashback**_

**Disclaimer: **ME: Gah! It's an ice cube in human form!

SASUKE: -_-"

ME: With horrible duck butt hair!

SASUKE: -_-!

ME: Oh wait... it's the Uchiha... heh heh... :)

SASUKE: -_-

ME: ... so... whatdya want?

SASUKE: Disclaimer, smarts -_-

ME: O_O? Oh... I knew that...

SASUKE: -_-

ME: ... Well, after you me beat me at a one eyed staring contest!

SASUKE: ...

ME: -_0

SASUKE: -_0

ME: -_0

SASUKE: -_0

ME: -_0

SASUKE -_0

ME: -_- ... DAMN! I don't own Naruto...

**Chapter Eleven~**

The next day, Kazuko woke up in the right bed, with her daddy next to her. She looked longingly to the bed next to it. How she wished Minori would be her mommy...

"Morning sunshine," the sixteen year old girl said, head still on her pillow. Kazuko smiled brightly and jumped out of bed to crawl into the other, then gave Minori a big fat kiss. "Brush your teeth, sweets, you smell like sour milk," she said, wrinkling her nose. Kazuko giggled and went to the bathroom. To brush. When she came back, her daddy was up and Minori-chan was stretching. She couldn't help but call her mother.

"Mommy?" Kazuko asked. Minori turned and looked at her. "Can I get ice cream?" This is what her mother's face looked like: -_-"

"No. Not until you eat your vegetables, and not to mention he have to start buying new clothes," She said happily. Kazuko smiled happily and climbed onto bed with her mother.

"Shopping!" She giggled. Minori pinched the girl's nose together and smiled.

"Yes, a woman's best hobby." She then chuckled when her 'husband' scoffed.

"Yeah, but only a little. We're still only travelling, so don't buy too much stuff. One or two outfits would be enough. And give your old clothes to people who need them." Minori blinked and tilted her head in confusion.

"Charity work?" Sasuke nodded. She smirked.

"Again, who knew that Uchiha had a heart?" Kazuko giggled. Then stopped giggling, her eyes wide opened.

"DADDY!" She yelled gleefully. "I know what's next, I know what's next!" The parents both looked at her in confusion. "My story my story!" Minori still looked confused, but the father grabbed a pencil and her notebook while rubbing at his ear.

"You know, I'm right here, there's no need to y-"

"Sh!" She whispered harshly. And this is what Sasuke's face looked like: -_-" _'What kind of child am I raising here?' _He asked himself.

"_The old man was actually a turtle,_" She started. "_And when he turned back into his turtle self, the prince had already left. The prince traveled far and wide, to where the wise old turtle had told him to go. They went to the Empire State Building_."

"What's that?" Minori asked. Kazuko held up a finger to her lips.

"Mm... _The Empire State is the largest building in the state. The state of New York is nicknamed the Empire State, that's why they called the building, the Empire State Building_-" She then looked over at her father. "Are you writing this down?" She asked. He nodded and quickly scribbled something. "_The Empire State Building has_... um... _one hundred and two floors, and was_... _381 meters high _(1250 ft) -"

"Why 381?" Minori asked her. Kazuko shrugged.

"I don't know, sounds right." Then she continued "_The princess was all the way on the top floor of the Empire State building, on the one hundred and two floor_-"

"You mean one hundred second floor," Minori corrected. The four year old waved it off.

"Yeah, that too." She went on. "_So the prince had to run up all 1860 steps to get to the one hundred and two_-"

"One hundred second."

"Yeah, that too, _to get to the princess._"

"Does the princess even have a name?" Her 'mother' asked.

"Mm... Can I call her Minori?" The four year old asked.

"And why... ?" She shrugged.

"Because you suggested it." Minori shrugged too.

"Fair enough."

"_Princess Minori was then found by Prince_..." She looked around the room and spotted her uncle/father, right all that down. "_Prince Sasuke_." The two parents turned red.

"Eh, can't we call the prince, Prince Satoru or something... ?" Sasuke looked up at the girl younger than him by one year.

"Is that the name of the waiter?" He asked. Minori turned red.

"Yes...?"

"No. Keep my name." He continued writing. The princess of the story's namesake pouted.

"But I don't like-"

"_The prince gave her a beautiful smile and cut the rope that tied her up_..." Minori sat back and closed her eyes. There was Sasuke there, and he smiled, for real, at her. His smile, it looked good on his face. "_He leaned in to kiss her_..." Sasuke, his eyes half closed, leaned in... "_But a giant ugly monster came and killed the Princess Minori!_"

"WHAT?" The real Minori shouted. "No way! I want a good ending for me and Sasuke!" Said man smirked.

"Really? A good ending with me?" She blushed.

"No, a good ending _for me_. I don't care if you kill of the prince, just name the new prince charming Satoru." Sasuke frowned. "Where did you get the idea of killing the princess off, anyway?" Kazuko pointed at her daddy.

"He said that everybody has a trapogy, and someone always has to be killed." Minori's eye twitched.

"You mean tragedy."

"Yeah, that too."

"But not everyone has a tragedy. I don't know anyone who died." Sasuke looked her in the eyes.

"You have your own tragedy. You grew up in a different world that us. You were confined. You were dead to the world, nonexistent. That is your tragedy." Minori showed surprise. She had never thought of it that way. Then, her eyes sulked in pity.

"And your's?" She asked. Sasuke looked up and blinked, his face passive. "And your tragedy?" He looked away and shook his head.

"My own, that is for me to know." She leaned back and looked up at the ceiling.

"And would you ever tell me?" He didn't answer. Their relationship is back to square one - no understanding whatsoever of each other.

**AN: **I know this is kind of short, but I'm not really into it right now... -_-" I'll see if I could do better in the next chapter, and hopefully, it'll be posted up by this afternoon.

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	12. Kid Skills

**AN: **And I'm back with the latest installment of "When Did I Have a Daughter?" ! I hope you enjoy it :)

**Thanks to: fedwvu- **I know right! :D I'll try and see if I could get her to right more often ;)

**Legend: **"Talking" _'Thinking' _**_Dreaming/Flashback_**

**Disclaimer: **… Do I have to?

**Chapter Twelve~**

"I like this one!" Kazuko yelled in glee. "This one, this one, this one!" She held out a sparkling pink dress that ended on her knees. Minori took the dress, stepped back, and held it out in front of the girl.

"Mm... too flashy," she said. Then she pulled out a white version without sparkles. "How about this?" She asked.

"Too _boring_!" She cried out. Minori tilted her head and looked at it.

"Really? I would wear it... that is, if it fits me." She placed it back on the rack and shuffled through the clothing. Her 'husband' sat back on a chair with his eyes closed, sensing the people's chakra making their way back and forth on the streets. Minori took a look at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, is this bothering you? I'm sorry if it is," She said. He shook his head, eyes still closed. When he was younger, his mother use to drag him off along with her shopping trips when Itachi wasn't home. He would sit around while she looked for stuff, and only got up when it was time to leave or his mother was seeing if some clothes fit him. He was like a life size doll to her back then, but she sometimes wish she had a daughter to play around with.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Kazuko cried. She jumped up and down, pointing at a certain dress. It had sequence and beads and was a bright neon green. "I want that one! I want that one!" Minori seemed to agree at the dress's standards.

"How about it?" She asked Sasuke, holding it out. He opened one eye and shook his head.

"The rhinestones could come off very easily." Minori frowned and crossed her arms.

"Why don't you pick one out then?" She dared. He did. When he got up and went over to a rack, he immediately pulled out a dull blue colored dress. It was also up to the knees and the sleeves puffed out a little. The dress was simple, and the trims of the dress was a darker blue. Kazuko's eyes widened and she ran over to the dress.

"I like it, I like it!" She cried out. Minori lead her to the dressing room to try it on. She came out pouting. "It's too big," she said. Sasuke pulled out a different size and she found it just right.

"My turn!" The sixteen year old cried. She quickly brought the little girl to another section and Sasuke followed, slowly treading behind. He closed his eyes and when he opened them after about fifteen minutes, Minori stood in front of him. She had on an ocean blue tank top that had a black dragon design on the back. Her skirt and tights were replaced with a pair of pants that went up to the top of her knees, skin tight.

"What do you think?" She asked. Sasuke raised a brow.

"And if you get cold?" He asked. Minori smiled brightly.

"Way ahead of you," she stated, pulling out white hoodie that had strings on the hood and two pockets plus a zipper. It was regular, except for the dragon design on the back that matched her tank top. Sasuke closed his eyes head leaned back on the wall. "I'll take that as a yes."

After the picked out two more dresses, new shoes, and pajamas for Kazuko, another set of outfit, more shoes, and pajamas for Minori, they went to the cashier to buy it. Then the two girls turned to the man of the family.

"What about you? You can't stay in those outfit forever," Minori stated. He shook his head.

"But daddy, you look like a fag!" Kazuko stated. Minori burst out laughing while Sasuke stared wide eyed at the girl.

"And who, may I ask, taught you that word?" He asked. Kazuko pointed at the laughing sixteen year old.

"Mommy called you a fag just yesterday." 'Mommy' stopped laughing and watched the older Uchiha.

"Damn, ratted out again by the girl." She back up. "I'm screwed, aren't I?" There was no need to answer as she grabbed the little girl's arms and flung her over her shoulder, causing the four year old to giggle.

"Where are we going?" She asked when her mother ran.

"To get ice cream! I'll see you later, Sasuke!" She called behind her. Sighing, Sasuke went next door to the tailors. Might as well get a new set of clothes while he was here.

***_* _Shiny... _*_* _Shiny... _*_* _Shiny... _*_* _Shiny..._**

The next time Minori and Kazuko saw Sasuke, he was dressed in casual wear. His jacket was replaced with a shirt who's sleeves were a little long on him and the collar was low enough for them to see his collar bone. His pants were just a pair of khaki shorts with multiple pockets and his sandals were replaced with regular black shinobi sandals.

"Wow," Minori stated. She tilted her head. "I never thought you would actually do it, but... good job!" She said. Ignoring her statement, he went to the counter.

"What can I get you, honey?" The cashier flirted. Her dirty blonde hair bounced as she leaned forward, light brown eyes on the Uchiha.

"Any soft drink," he said. Batting her lashes, the cashier lady tried again.

"Would you like my phone number along with that?" She asked when she came back. "It's free." Taking the drink from her hand, he walked back over to the table where Minori was trying to get the small girl to take a bite of the salad.

"Come one, kid, just one bite?" She asked. Kazuko shook her head. When she saw Sasuke, she jumped up.

"Tou-san!" She yelled, loud enough for the entire store to hear. Everyone turn their head towards the young group. "Mommy's trying to make me eat the yucky leaf! Do I have to?" Plucking a tomato from the bowl, the Uchiha stuck it in his mouth. When he swallowed, he spoke.

"Yes." Pouting and blowing her cheeks out, Minori chuckled and poked at them, letting all the air escape.

"You heard, your father, now open." She shook her head, refusing. Suddenly, a mischievous twinkle shown in the Sakamoto's eyes and she sighed. "Alright, I give. Here's your ice cream." She held the vanilla cone to the girl's mouth. When Kazuko's lips opened wide to take a bite, the cone was taken away and a bunch of salad greens was stuffed in instead. The four year old's eyes widened. "No spitting," Minori said. Kazuko chewed and swallowed the greens.

"Blah!" She said, disgusted. Quickly, she took the ice cream from her mother's hands and placed it in her mouth. Minori chuckled, then dumped out the rest of the food and took the girl's hand. Ice cream smudged on her nose and lips. She carried the girl while the Uchiha carried their shopping bags.

"Oh Kami, thank him that we finally got out of that shop!" Minori said as soon as they stepped out. "I thought I was going to drown in all those stares!" She then aimed an elbow at the Uchiha's ribcage, which he swiftly dodged.

"And what are you trying to hit me for?" Sasuke asked.

"For having good looks and keep getting attention drawn to us," she replied, arms crossed and nose in the air. "Why couldn't you have just been average looking? I mean, I wouldn't mind, it would do us all a great favor!" Sasuke scoffed.

"You're the girl who's ever told me that, you know?" Minori smirked.

"I can tell." Kazuko then screamed out.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look! Look!" She jumped up and down and pointed to an amusement park. Can we go, mommy? Can we go? Please please please please please!" Minori smirked.

"I don't know, can we?" She asked back. Kazuko pouted.

"_May _we go?" She corrected. Minori tapped her chin in thought. She looked over at Sasuke.

"How about it?" She asked, tilting her head. It was a moment in thought, then Sasuke answered.

"Tomorrow, we already wasted a lot of money shopping. We'll go tomorrow." And tonight, he'll go kill and hand in the head of a wanted Leaf shinobi on the black market's bounty list he saw earlier in the day so he could stock up.

"You heard him, we're going tomorrow." Tears started welling up in the girl's eyes. "Oh no, please don't cry, I hate it when people cry, I can't deal with it. SASUKE! Do something!" She said. His eyes wandered to the four year old. The tears now leaked and streaked down her cheeks.

"Tomorrow, Kazuko, and that's final. Doesn't matter how much you cry or wail, you'll wait until tomorrow." Kazuko looked like she's been slapped, then frowned, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Fine, but it better be tomorrow!" She said, stomping her little foot. Eyebrows raise, the Sakamoto looked at the Uchiha surprised.

"Wow, you got kid skills." Sasuke turned and walked.

"I've dealt with people more immature," he said.

**AN: **Ten cookies for whoever guesses who Sasuke's referring too :D And **REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	13. Fluff and a Bit of Smut

**AN: **And here's chapter thirteen :D Oh, and this chapter's fluff and a bit of smut =P I like fluff and a bit of smut ;)

**Thanks to: fedwvu- **Hah! I can see that too :D ... what am I seeing? O.O

**HikaruUchia aka THEUCHIAHOKAGE- **XD I thinking Naruto, but you are so right! XD Anyway, enjoy your ten virtual cookies :D Sorry, I'm not a good cook D: **(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Legend: **"Talking" _'Thinking' _**_Dreaming/Flashback_**

**Disclaimer: **YES! I admit it! I OWN NARUTO! … Okay, I don't... TT^TT

**Chapter Thirteen~**

The next day, they went to the fair. There weren't really much except stalls for games and stalls that sell a lot of stuff. They spent one hour hovering around the toys section, ending up buying only a large fluffy light purple teddy bear for Kazuko.

While they were walking down the streets, Minori suddenly stopped and paused, looking at a jewelery stall. The two Uchihas stopped to.

"Shiny!" Kazuko cried, jumping up and down. Minori walked over and picked up a necklace who's pendant was carved into a hawk. It was made of gold. She talked to the stand keeper while Sasuke kept the four year old back from raiding the stand. _'The price must have been too high,' _Sasuke thought as she thanked the man and walked away.

"Anything you want?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"I've asked for a lot already," she said, smiling. But Sasuke could tell that Minori really wanted that necklace, and that hawk shaped gold nagged at his mind for a long time. So when Minori and Kazuko were distracted by a game, he went back to the store and bought it.

The price was definitely high, but was was the reward for the bounty he collected. He also managed the haggle the price for a silver band ring. He made his way back to the stand where Minori and Kazuko was playing a game. They won a stuffed white tiger.

"Hey, we were just looking for you," Minori stated. She picked up Kazuko who giggled and held out her arms, giving him the animal. "Kazuko won this just for you."

"Hope you like it!" Kazuko said. At the sight of gift, Sasuke cracked a small smile. A real smile. Minori grinned like an idiot and pinched on of his cheeks after she set the four year old girl down.

"See? There you go! Now you look even more cuter!" A raised eyebrow caused her to blush. "That is, you, uh..."

"Turn around," he said. Minori blinked.

"What?"

"Turn around."

"Okay..." She did so. That's when she felt something cool touch her neck. When she turned back she flung herself at him. "Thank you!" She cried out, hugging him. They stayed that way for a while until Kazuko spoke.

"Mommy, I'm tired." Flushed and bright, Minori let go and was about to pick up the girl when Sasuke grabbed her first. Reaching out his hand, he took the amber eyed girl's and had her follow him to the inn. That night, right before the fell asleep, Kazuko spoke again.

"Mommy and Daddy should sleep together," she said. They raised their brows.

"Huh?" Minori asked.

"Mommy and Daddies always sleep together!" She exclaimed once more. They still looked confused, so she repeated. "Sleep in the same bed!" She said. Her 'mother' turned a bright red.

"Eh, Kazuko, I'm not sure-" She yelped as she was tugged into the bed. She found herself lying sideways with Sasuke on her right, facing her and laying on the same pillow.

"You think too much," he said. She could feel his breath touch her lips as he leaned closer. Their foreheads touched and his hand grabbed her left one. When he brought it up to his lips, she saw a gleaming silver ring on her ring finger. "You're mine," he whispered.

***_* _Shiny... _*_* _Shiny... _*_* _Shiny... _*_* _Shiny..._**

The next morning, when Minori woke up, she found herself holding a four year old in her arms, and herself being held by no other than the Uchiha himself. Her eyes lowered to the head of hair that leaned against her chest. She was sleeping peacefully. Just as she was about to close her eyes, she caught the sight of a fully awake Sasuke.

"Ohayo (Good Morning)," she said. He blinked. After a five seconds interval, he greeted her too.

"Morning," he said. She closed her eyes and listened to Kazuko's heartbeat, feeling her breathing rhythm. The girl moved up and down as she inhaled and exhaled. It was about a minuted before the girl's movements started getting annoying and Sasuke's arms started feeling like a restriction. So she broke free and grabbed her outfit, headed for the bathroom.

When she came back her 'husband' was at the foot of the bed, one leg dangling and the other propped up with his elbow resting on it. His eyes were closed. Walking slowly towards him, Minori waved a hand in his face. Quickly, he grabbed her wrist and spun her around so that she sat in his lap.

Minori tensed, but then relaxed and leaned her head back so that her head rested on his shoulder. Why didn't she ever notice how beautiful his eyes were? It was funny, because when he leaned forward, so did she. It was like a magnet, and they were drawn to each other, the opposite.

When their lips met, they didn't break until the Uchiha did, moving his lips downward onto the girl's neck. Her breath quickened and heat beat raced. Minori found herself leaning onto his lips, almost as if begging for more. Almost. It felt so...

Something shuffled behind them and they detached themselves from each other, though the Sakamoto still sat in the Uchiha's lap. Kazuko sat up and rubbed her eyes. When she looked at her parents, Minori turned away, blushing madly. Her face buried into the Uchiha's shirt.

"Is mommy crying?" Kazuko asked, her big innocent eyes blinking. The amber eyed girl looked up, still a bit flushed.

"N-no, what makes you think that?" She asked.

"Because I remember when I was small, Jii-san hugged Baa-san too when she cried." Minori couldn't help but throw in a sarcastic comment to lighten up the awkward moment.

"Was small? Last time I checked, you're still small." Kazuko crossed her arms and pouted like she does when she's annoyed. Her annoyed face, she calls it.

"No I'm not, I'm a big girl now!" Minori chuckled.

"Keep telling yourself that." When she got up to help Kazuko get dressed and the four year old had her head turned around, Sasuke gave the sixteen year old a peck on the corner of her lips, causing her to blush.

"Mommy, are you sick?" The little girl asked. She just shook her head, unable to speak. Since when did she blush? When she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth, a better question came into her head when she saw her Sasuke's reflection in the mirror, making her heart skip a beat.

Since when had she fallen in love with the ice cube of a bastard?

**AN: **Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed planning it out :D I would say writing it, but in truth, the writing was boring and hard -_-" So, you all know what to do: **REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	14. Kidnapping and Konohagakure

**AN: **So I have an excuse... I took a break XD I mean, I update three times a day, so... be glad .

**Thanks to:** **fedwvu- **I know!

**Legend: **"Talking" _'Thinking' _**_Dreaming/Flashback_**

**Disclaimer: **ABSOLUTELY... No, I don't

**Chapter Fourteen~**

Everything was strangely different... Minori felt a love and peace for her now new Uchiha family. She had a 'daughter', and she had a 'husband'... although it wasn't official, it felt nice to be holding hands and having a child call you 'mother', something that nearly every woman would want to hear.

The feeling, however, was not everlasting, and she knew that. It wasn't that she wasn't Kazuko's real mother, or Sasuke's real wife, like she thought... but something was pricking her in the back of her mind, warning her of danger. There was also this feeling... this nagging voice in the back of her head saying that there was someone watching them... and that voice, that nagging voice, was a hundred percent right.

A kunai struck at the ground, very near Minori, causing her to jump and immediately reach for the four year old girl next to her. She then realized that it was lodged in the spot where Sasuke was standing, not too long ago. Whoever threw it, was aiming for the older of the two Uchihas.

"Cowards," Sasuke said, stoic and cool. "Surprise attacks won't work on me. You'll have to fight me face to face." His sharingan was activated and twisted around, throwing out hand signs so fast that Minori could not tell he even did any if it wasn't for her keen eyesight. The Uchiha held a hand to his mouth, cupped around his lips, and blew out, summoning large flames. A simple technique, all too easy for him to use. Maybe he thought ever so little of his opponents, deeming them weak and useless.

Suddenly, jumping out to surround them were masked nins. "Are they hunter nins?" Minori asked.

"No, these are ANBU," he replied. "An elite group of shinobis." His hands started glowing a bright light and all of the sudden, Minori heard the sound of a thousand birds. "Chidori!" Yelled the older Uchiha. Lightning flew all around him and though Minori sheltered the four year old girl, there was really no need. The lightning had never hit her.

_'He can aim that damn thing?' _She thought. Suddenly, when the 'Chidori', as it was called, stopped, she felt herself being pushed. A rain of senbons were showering around her, and she reflected them all with a kunai from her pouch, including those headed for Sasuke.

"The girl's in league with him!" One of the ANBU stated.

"Take the child and leave!" Turning around, eyes wide, Minori felt her motherly instincts flare. No one, touches Kazuko. With that thought in mind, she hurried to chase after the shinobi with the four year old girl in her arms.

"Mommy!" She yelled. "Help!" Faster, she ran, and she flipped some hand signs, summoning a long water whip.

"Suitun: Suiben (Water style: Water Whip) !" She called. She swung her hand at the ANBU, capturing the shinobi's right arm with the whip. Standing firmly on the roof top and holding her ground, she yanked the man so that he fell backwards at her feet, and he made a swipe at her, missing.

A senbon struck him in the neck while he was still down, paralyzing him. A kunai to the heart killed him, and Minori made a grab for the girl. Holding the weeping child in her arms, she turned to check on Sasuke. All his opponents were down too. Suddenly another masked ANBU appeared, and he or she (She couldn't tell because of the medium hair and cloak covering his/her body) looked around in surprise.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke!" The ANBU stammered. Definitely man. The four year old's father looked over at the shinobi, which she finally took a good look at and realized was from the leaf. The leaf shinobi then turned to face the woman, and immediately ran for her, taking her arm and dragging her away.

"Wait!" Minori screamed. The ANBU now carried her on his back and Kazuko in his arms.

"Don't worry ma'am, you'll be safe, he said." Where was he coming from? Did he not hear that man yell that she was in a league with Sasuke? Oh wait... he came in late. If it was a different situation, she would've sweat dropped. When Sasuke finds her, this guy was so dead for, stealing away his wife and child. The sixteen year old gave a sigh which the ANBU took as a sigh of relief. Damn, what was she getting into?

**SKIPPING THE TRAVEL**

They saw a gateway in sight, not far from where the Konoha nin had carried them, and Minori and Kazuko were both taken by surprise. That thing was _huge_. It was like nothing ever seen before, really.

"So, where you from?" The ANBU asked in good humor. Maybe a little too good for someone who just saw his teammates dead and had barely escaped from an S-ranked criminal, but Minori ignored it, as he was trying to be friendly.

"Kusagakure," she said. Kazuko remained quiet.

"Ah, Village Hidden in the Grass, eh?" Minori nodded, not giving the man any opening for a continuation of the conversation, but he went on anyways. "so what was it like there?" This sent Minori into a great panic, but only for a second.

"How should I put this...?" She started. "Mm... grassy." A sweat drop came from the leaf nin's head. She giggled then went on, describing what she think Kusa was like through her reading in her textbooks. "Kusa is... a very plain like area. The houses all lie low, unlike here. Days were clear and it was pretty much just a countryside." She shrugged. It seemed that the nin bought the lie that she spit from her mouth almost immediately.

"Interesting..." he said. Minori took a guess that he's been there and was testing her. An ANBU thing, she guessed. She remembered reading from the same book that described Kusa that ANBU were top secret nins that were specifically hand picked by the Kages or just the leaders of a village. Their identities are kept secret by a mask that covered their face.

"We're here!" He said, suddenly coming to a stop. "Home sweet home, KONOHAGAKURE!" His voice was booming, and two guards at the front laughed.

"I knew it was him, you can tell just by listening to him speak!" The one with the band-aid over his nose said, grinning like a goof. The other with with a cloth covering his chin frowned.

"I could have sworn it was Hisoka..." he muttered, then reached into his pockets to pull out a couple bucks, handing it to the other guy. Minori raised a brow. She was told by her father that ninjas were highly trained and skills, never to take things lightly... and yet, here were a few, taking bets and risking money, which was considered valuable in her family for obvious reasons, and and ANBU talking friendly with a stranger. It was nice and comforting, but a little strange...

"Look, mommy!" Kazuko said, pointing to the large mountain with faces carved on them. Her father spoke of this mountain when he came back from his travels in Konoha about five years ago when Minori was eleven. He said they were the face of the Hokages, or the leaders in the village. "They're so big!" The three shinobis from the Leaf grinned.

"Yup, our pride and joy, the five faces of the Hokages!" the one with the bandaged nose said. "Welcome, to Konohagakure! Enjoy your stay!"


	15. He Hates Her and Saves Her

**AN: **I admit, I am a lazy bum -_-" But hey, look, I'm back :D Yeah, that wouldn't make up for it, I know...

**Legend: **"Talking" _'Thinking' _**_Dreaming/Flashback_**

**Disclaimer: **As always, not yet TT~TT (But it will be mine one day! Mark my words :D)

**Chapter Fifteen~**

"Let's see... Only got about fifteen hundred ryos left, and that doesn't cover another week... when's the Uchiha coming over here and getting us?" Minori murmured.

"Mommy, Mommy! Can you give me a braid?" The little Uchiha cried from the bathroom. She was standing on the stool in front of the sink and mirror, trying to grasp her hair with her tiny hands. Minori looked up and placed her wallet back into her bag.

"Sure sweetie. Where do you want them?" She asked. Kazuko pointed to both her sides.

"I want two of them, two of them!" The girl held out three fingers and Minori smiled.

"Right, now stay still so mommy can see them." Kazuko stayed still, but only for a moment before a hawk had the girl whipping her head this way and that. "Kazuko, I told you to stay still, otherwise mommy will mess up."

"You actually still think you have the right to yourself her mother?" Minori turned her eyes to the window.

"There you are! I've been waiting!" She was about to continue her braids when what the Uchiha had said finally sunk in. "Wait, what do you mean if I got the rights?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. "Where are you going with this?" Sasuke scoffed.

"You got yourself kidnapped. That's not even the worse part, you also had Kazuko kidnapped along with you. Take her down with your own failure as a mother to protect her, why don't you?" Burning bright red, Minori fumed with clenched fist. It was lucky that Kazuko had ran towards her father, screaming 'Tou-san' right when she did, otherwise she would've lost half her hair.

"What do you mean drag her down? I tried my best to protect her didn't I? And finding myself in the arms of that ANBU, I found that in this situation, it was best to keep quiet and let him assume! Don't give me that crap about failure! The only failure as far as I can see is your own of keeping your family safe!" Suddenly, Sasuke was very near, elbow propped on Minori's shoulder and lips near her ear and a four year old on his back.

"Then you must be blind as a bat. Now let me repeat and get this clear. You, are no longer, for as long as time goes, even close to being regarded as mother again. Am I clear?" Minori's attempt to slap the young man was stopped as he grabbed her wrist. "Don't even try. I suggest you go back to your pathetic family and stay there." Suddenly, he was gone.

For the first time in Minori's life, she found herself kneeling on the inn room's bathroom floor and sobbing. Just as everything was going great, this happens. She found a family, and lost them. He dissed her, and even worse, in front of Kazuko. How was she going to face her daughter now? Then she stopped crying.

Wait... Kazuko was never her daughter. She never was in the first place and never will be. Why is she crying over lost nothings? Because she had been delusional, convincing herself that she really had a husband and child, going as far as wearing a ring and calling herself mother. Than Minori started laughing and sobbing at the same time. This was stupid.

Sasuke was right about one thing if not anything else, she isn't fit to be a mother, convincing herself like that. Was she that desperate for love and affection as to go forth for a single father? Was she?

Finally over her traumatic experience, not ready to go home but ready to travel, Minori started packing her bag, about to leave the room and checkout early. Just then, a hand covered her mouth.

"What a shame to put such a lovely young lady behind bars, but its a must be done situation," Said the man. He was wearing a mask. ANBU.

"Yeah, and after what the heartless criminal said," Said another man. "Ouch, that was some words he used."

"Shut up, you two. Sakamoto Minori, you are under arrest for false identity claims and association with an S-ranked criminal," said a woman behind a mask. She was definitely the leader of this ANBU squad. "Send her behind the bars, I'll have a talk with that one that had her brought to Konoha. What kind of idiot does that?"

"Yes sir." So it was a he... eh, whatever. Biggest problem now is not a certain ANBU captain's gender observation, but the situation in which she was in. Hopefully she'll get out early for good behavior. Or maybe she could bust out sometime later.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, why isn't mommy coming with us?" Kazuko asked.<p>

"She's not your mother, and I'm never laying eyes on her again," Sasuke growled. The four year old then whimpered.

"But mommy-"

"She's not your mother!" The echo spread birds in the woods and scared the little girl to pieces.

"Kaa-san..." The whisper of Uchiha's only younger relative was not missed by his well trained ears and he let he out a sigh. Maybe he was being too harsh on the girl. After all, she was right on some accounts. She did go after the ANBU, and it was a smart decision to pretend to have nothing to so with him.

_'I'm still right though; she should have been stronger and she has no right to be Kazuko's mother because her mother's already dead.' **Then again, her father's already dead, so what rights do you have to be called father?**'That's different, I'm family.' **Face it, you killed the girl's father, you have no more rights than a non-related stranger. **_Sasuke growled. That part of him was right, he did kill Itachi, who was Kazuko's real dad. What rights did he have? _'The rights nii-san gave me-he gave me his daughter as a parting gift! She's MINE!' _No voice answered to that.

But then again, he didn't have to be so harsh, did he?

"Tou-san, I need my clothes," Kazuko said. He could just hear her pouting, it was in her voice.

"Where are they?" He asked, though he had a fair answer.

"At mommy's."

"Forget it, I'll get you new clothes."

"What about my bear? And my notebook with my princess story? What about those?" Sasuke growled again.

"Fine, but only this time." He turned around and ran back to the inn.

Inside, he expected to hear crying and wailing, only to be met by silence. _'She's the kind to suffer quietly,' _Sasuke observed. He saw a flicker and turned to meet with a silver band that he had given her. _'Thrown wedding rings, normal for divorced couples.' _Since when were they married in the first place? _'But a packed bag, ready to go, and Minori no where in sight... what happened?'_

"Daddy! Daddy! Help!" Running back to the window in a flash, he saw people holding down his daughter. In two seconds, they were off her and dead. "Daddy, that was scary..." The girl whimpered in his arms. But his mind was far from that thought. _'If they know I'm here, than they must have known Minori was allied with me... she's in danger.'_

"Daddy, where are we going?" Kazuko asked, clinging to his back.

"We're going to find and save mommy."

* * *

><p>In the dank cell, the only thing heard coming from the open slot in the large metal wall was humming of an old tune Minori's father had taught her when she was young. It had returned into her mind for some strange reason, and was stuck there. It wasn't a bad song, so what was the harm of humming it?<p>

"Shut up already!" The cell keeper called out to her. Well, except her self dignity. Least, what's remained of it. After knowing that the ANBU who captured her knows of the quite dramatic scene that presented itself just before, most of her pride was shattered, including the one she grew during her time as a 'mother'.

"Why?" She asked, wondering just that. Minori stopped humming and was instead tapping her fingernails on the metal frame of her 'bed'. It would've made no difference if she drummed her fingers on the mattress either since it was rock hard, but the ringing of nail on metal sounded more pleasing. Shit, she messed up. Ah well, start over.

"Because it's annoying." A smile crept on the sixteen year old's face as she knew what to say next.

"Why?" A growl came from outside. Her drumming fingers was accompanied by a frequent steady tapping on the mattress, making a thumping sound.

"What isn't annoying? Your humming's distracting my thoughts." Hey look, a hawk at the small barred window. That was the only source of light, so the hawk's shadow made half the room dark.

"Why?" The hawk turned its head and watched the girl. Her fair face showed no emotion, but quickly turned to amusement when the cell keeper started yelling.

"Because I need to think! Stop asking why!" Minori smiled and sat up, now ignoring the staring hawk. Her drumming fingers stopped and her feet swung merrily back and forth.

"Why?"

"Ask one more time, and I will come in there and beat you into a pulp, goddammit!" A small pause as the amber eyed girl listened to the retreating predator bird. Raven strands from the back of her head blew forward and got stuck on the girl's lip since she had just licked it. Minori brushed it away and tilted her head expectantly.

"... Why?" Sudden pounding on the metal door made her jump a bit and her eyes widen.

"THAT'S IT! Girl I will kill you even if I get stuck in prison next to your corpse! Where is the damn key!" Jingling followed his voice and Minori actually panicked a little before she calmed and thought through his words.

"Now would you actually risk losing your position in the ANBU and your reputation all for that single mere chance of killing me? Do you think that's very smart? Or are you all brawn and no brain?" The pounding stopped as the large guy started mumbling.

"Shut up, girl! I could snap your neck easy!" Minori's smile turned into a grin.

"And I can escape before you take a step into the room. All you have to do is unlock the door and I'll be out-see, my family pride is our speed, I can bolt out of here faster than you could say 'whoops'. Think twice before you open the door." Not entirely true; they can use speed, but Minori had never learned past the first level and don't have the current stamina to use it.

This statement used towards a blockhead like him would work perfectly, considering they'd either open the door just to prove it and Minori could knock the guy out before he does anything, or his words would be empty as he wouldn't risk opening the door. She actually expected a huge blow from the man, but nothing came.

After about a minute of silence, she called out. "Hello? You still alive?"

"Then why didn't you use that speed to escape instead of getting caught?" He called back. His voice was surprisingly softer than before. And did he just get smarter? Maybe he's bi-polar... _'Damn,' _Minori thought. _'He's smarter than I thought...' _Just than, she noticed that it wasn't the man's voice he heard, but it sure was familiar. She quickly turned her head and sneaked a peek through the slot to find red eyes staring back. _'Shit!'_

"Leave me alone, Uchiha! I rather rot in prison than go back with you."

"How about the chances of being tortured for information about me?" He asked sharply. Minori stuck her nose in the air.

"I would sell you out than."

"If you do, Kazuko would be in danger too." Minori's heart softened at the little girl's name, but she then hardened it.

"So? I don't care. Like you said, she's not mine." A pause of silence.

"True enough." A clank and clink, and the door was unlocked and swung opened. "Now let's leave." The sight of the Uchiha nearly made the girl break down crying. The sight of the four year old with a hurt expression made her eyes tear and nose start to tingle, but then she looked away and told herself she didn't care. Minori then looked away quickly to the wall as to avoid seeing the Uchiha pair. She was giving them the cold shoulder. Without having to have to turn around, she knew that Sasuke had now raised an eyebrow.

"Did you not hear me? Let's leave." She stood and walked out the door, past the two as if she wasn't there. For a moment, Kazuko had a hopeful expression on her face.

"Kaa-san!" She cried, holding out her arms, pleading for a hug. Minori flinched on the inside as to how disappointed the four year old would be when she realized she would not be getting a hug. The expression of the sad pouting girl was immediately covered by the glare the older Uchiha would send and she stopped her near tears. Instead she walked on further, tracing her steps back out the tower.

When finally outside, Minori took a path towards the inn she had previously stayed at for her stuff. Unfortunately for her, Sasuke followed.

**AN: **Yup, I know, not enough to make up for the time span I didn't update. I blame the fact that when school started, all I got was projects and homework. Plus, my mom sent me to an after school program until 6:30. When I come home, it's dinner time, then I have to start on my projects. I still have stuff to do, but I took the time out to type this. Again, SORRY!


End file.
